Do unto others, before they get the chance to do it to you!
by rojekera
Summary: Harry stops rolling over and instead turns the tables on those after him.


I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter characters or world

Harry Potter was very angry. The night before, his name had come out of the Goblet of fire. Although he had stated his ignorance as to how his name had come out of the Goblet, as well as his lack of desire to participate, the officials had insisted that he had to participate. Then to make matters worse, they left the other students in the school believing that he was a willing participant, by not letting them know that the officials were forcing him.

Hermione had believed in him, but one out of hundreds was no consolation. After the vision he had during summer, of Voldemort making plans to kill him, he decided that he had enough, the wizarding world was just as bad, if not worse that living with his relatives. In first year the Headmaster promised death to students. In second year, Dobby warned him of a danger to students, In third, and now fourth year, the Ministry brought danger to Hogwarts. On every occasion, he suffered, and no one warned him upfront, or tried to help him, except Dobby.

As he thought of Dobby, he wondered if he would still help him. He called Dobby's name out loud, and with a small pop, Dobby appeared and greeted him.

"Dobby, I am sorry that I am only now talking to you, but can you help me, without letting anyone know?"

"Yes" said Dobby.

"Good, can you get me two doses of polyjuice?"

"Certainly, there is a whole cauldron of it in Professor Moody's office"

Hmm, thought Harry, the same person who was quick to say I was athe subject of a plot to kill me. He pulled out the Marauder's map, and activated it. He saw Moody in his office, together with Crouch, as he glanced through the rest of the map, he saw Crouch again in the Great Hall, he glanced back at Moody's office and saw Crouch was still there. He remembered Hermione stating that Crouch was the last of his family, as his son had died in Azkhaban. He remembered Pettigrew and wondered if this was a second dead man walking. He decided then to change his original plan.

That night, he sneaked into Crouch junior's quarters and imperiused him to drink some polyjuice with Harry's hair in it, he then dressed him in his robes, and took his potion knife and cut his throat. He waited for an hour, and was happy to see that the dead body did not revert. He unlocked the trunk that the map showed the real Moody to be in, and mounted his broom, ans whilst hidden under his invisibilty cloak, he rode away from Hogwarts.

The next morning the school was in an uproar, The dead body of Harry Potter was found in Moody's office, Moody was found in his own trunk, with a story of being there since the morning of September 1, and of being impersonated. The large amount of polyjuice found, with some already mixed with his hairs, supported his claim.

Within days, Dumbledore and his senior staff were fired for incompetence, as the other Champions revealed their forcing Harry to participate against his objections. On top of not realising that there was an imposter in the school, for the second time in four years, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

In Little Hangleton, Voldemort flew into a rage, when he heard that his spy had snapped, murdered Potter and then disappeared. In his rage, he killed Pettigrew, before he realised what he was doing. When his artificial body failed this time however, he died for good.

Twenty years later

The first year students for a magical school in Brazil were waiting to enter the floo to get to the school, amongst the parents waving goodbye to their children, was a man with red hair and dark shades, he smiled as his son disappeared into the floo. There had been no attempts on his life in twenty years, all was well.

AN

Assumes only the diary was a horcrux, and there were no tracking charms on Harry.

Hey, if Crouch could try a switch, why can't Harry?

Harry's original plan that needed two doses of polyjuice? Change Draco to look like him, then kill Draco and he would impersonate Draco. This would get rid of a pest, as well as destroy the Malfoy family, who would be accused of killng the boy-who-lived.


End file.
